Innocent Eyes
by Arlettje
Summary: The halls of Hogwarts were empty. Almost everybody was home except Draco Malfoy. But when he saves a peculiar girl his break suddenly becomes interesting.
1. Derek

Draco wandered through the hallways to find nobody there. Almost everybody with exceptions of a few was home. Dumbledore had announced a week ago that there was a break this week because everybody was doing so well. But of course Draco had to stay. Lucius and his mom decided to make a trip of their own leaving Draco at Hogwarts. He couldn´t believe that his own parents did that to him. Draco was annoyed as hell and didn´t know what to do. He finally decided to go back to his common room that is when he heard someone plead someone to stop.

Draco looked around to find out where noise was coming from. The girl cried louder and louder. Draco opened the classroom door which he thought the noise was coming from. He was shocked to find what he saw.

Derek his fellow classmate and close friend was shoving his tong down Hermione's throat. 'God, please stop' Hermione cried as she tried to push Derek of her. 'Baby you're so hot; I am going to fuck you like crazy' Derek ignored Hermione's complains and grinded his erection into Hermione's stomach. As Draco watched he actually felt pity for the mud blood. How in the worlds name can Derek do this to a girl? Draco finally moved to stop what Derek was doing as he saw Derek was muttering a spell that removed Hermione's clothes from her body.

'Hé Draco. Want to join the fun.' Said Derek when he spotted Draco coming over towards him. 'Get off her' Draco yelled as he pushed Derek of Hermione. Hermione sank down the wall sobbing and covering her body in shame.

'Dude, calm down. I'm just trying to have a little fun over here with the mud blood. It's not like I got anything else to do.'

Draco looked at him in shock 'Do you think raping somebody is fun, I know its fun to mess around but where are your morals Derek?'

'Jeez, alright, alright. I will go then.' Derek got up and went away. When He was almost at the door he looked back at Hermione and smirked 'Call me when you want to have some fun' He winked at Hermione and he left the classroom.

Draco looked back at Hermione to discover that she was still naked. He took his robe of and gave it to Hermione as he spoke. 'Here my robe.'

´Thanks.' Sobbed Hermione as she gladly accepted the piece of clothing. For a moment Draco wondered what to do about the situation. As a situation like this never happened before.

Draco slowly went to the ground to sit next to Hermione. When he tried to comfort her by pulling her into a hug Hermione shrugged her shoulders at shifted away from Malfoy.

'I'm not going to hurt you Hermione' he said softly. 'I just want to help you.' Hermione looked scared but allowed Draco come closer and to comfort her as she sobbed into Draco's chest. 'Shh, Come on. He's gone, don't cry. He won't hurt you' Draco said unsure of it was comforting her or not.

Soon enough Hermione calmed down. They sat there for a few more minutes as Draco finally spoke 'I should really bring you to the hospital wing now. Madam Pomfrey should check out you injures and put you in some real clothes before you freeze to death.' Draco half joked.

Hermione only nodded. But when Hermione tried to get up she fell back. Draco was just in time to catch her. 'I guess you're not strong enough to walk on your own.' Draco said as he lifted Hermione and began walking to the Hospital wing with Hermione in his arms. Good thing everybody is home Draco thought as he was walking trough the hallways.

* * *

As soon as Draco saw the doors to the hospital wing he yelled for Madam Pomfrey to come out. 'What's the matter my dear?' Madam Pomfrey rushed towards Draco to see who he was holding in his hands. Madam Pomfrey was shocked to find Hermione in his hands who looked like she was beaten up really badly. 'Oh dear, oh dear. That's going to take some difficult spells to heal those wounds.' Said Madam Pomfrey as a frown formed on her face.

'Lay her down on the bed.' Draco obliged and softly put Hermione on the first bed he saw. Madam Pomfrey took out her wand and quickly started to heal Hermione.

After a good 10 minutes Madam Pomfrey stopped muttering spells and went to get a potion. When she came back she spoke again: 'Now my boy, tell me what happened to Ms. Granger.' She said as she poured down the potion down Hermione's throat.

'I saw Derek Glint from Slytherin house tried to rape Hermione.' Draco spoke and he told what he saw to Madam Pomfrey. 'Hermione was in a huge shock. So before I came here I first calmed Hermione down as she was sobbing hysterical. When we finally went to come down here she passed out.' Madam Pomfrey was shocked to say the least.

'Oh dear, Oh dear, Oh dear.' Madam Pomfrey muttered. 'Stay here and watch Ms. Granger, young man. I will be right back.' With that Madam Pomfrey left the hospital wing and left Draco with his thoughts.

Draco stared intensely at Hermione's motionless body. Draco only now noticed how Hermione looked. He was shocked at how someone could look so hurt but pure and beautiful at the same time. How could Derek do what he did to such a beautiful creature. Hermione started to toss and turn in her sleep. Draco picked up her hand and stroked her hair to calm Hermione down and murmuring sweet nothings. Minutes went by as Draco sat with Hermione before Madam Pomfrey returned. When Madam Pomfreyreturned to the hospital wing she immediately came rushing back to Hermione too see what more she could do to heal Her. Dumbledore followed closely after Madam Pomfrey.

Dumbledore went to the other side of Hermione's bed. 'Tell me what happened to Ms. Granger, Draco.' Said Dumbledore as he sat down on the chair behind him. Draco told the same story as he previously told Madam Pomfrey. When he was done speaking silence kicked in. Draco fiddled with his hands as he earlier dropped Hermione's hands when the 2 teachers came in the room. Draco was watching Dumbledore thinking about the situation with a frown on his face.

Dumbledore finally spoke after what seem an entirety to Draco. 'Well, That is not good at all. Do you know by any chance where Derek is at this moment'

'No sir, I don't know where he is. He said he was very bored so he could be anywhere.' Draco said trying to think of places that bastard could be.

'Don't worry your head about where he is, we will find him.' Dumbledoresaid as he stood up. 'I will go find Mr. Glint.' With a nod to Madam Pomfrey who stood at the end of the bed, Dumbledore left the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey then went to her office to brew an other potion.

Draco was left for the second time alone with Hermione. He didn't know what to do with himself. Dumbledore didn't give specific orders. Should he go to his common room or stay with Hermione. Draco debated with himself for a few seconds. When his eyes landed on Hermione all his thoughts came to an sudden end. He looked at Hermione and sat as close as the chair allowed him to Hermione. He slowly leaned over and placed his hand on her cheek and softly kissed her forehead. Draco sat back again as he took Hermione's hand into his own.

**Authers Note: Please review. This is my first story In English. **


	2. Undecided Feelings

**_Disclaimer: _I don't own anything from Harry Potter. **

Chapter 2

Draco sat there besides Hermione for a few minutes when his old Draco thoughts came creeping into his mind again. '_What the bloody hell am I doing here? She may be raped but she is still a filthy mud blood.' _Draco stood up and left the hospital wing without thinking twice.

Draco was walking through the hallways of Hogwarts for the second time that day. Thinking what is he going to do this week. He was definitely not going to hang out with Derek. He still couldn't believe that his friend could sink that low too raping a woman. His thoughts went back again to Hermione. He has always been fascinated by Hermione. She has certainly grown into her looks over the years. Oh, she looked like a mess when she first started at Hogwarts. The know it all bookworm. How he loved to tease her back then. The reaction he got out of her was priceless.  
But everything changed in the third year. She began looking prettier and then when she had hit him that was when he realized that she is a very special girl. He gained lot of respect for her. She stood up for herself. But being the guy that he is, he would never tell anybody that he respected her. Nor would he admit to himself that he had a crush on a mud blood.

He had mixed feelings on how to deal with the situation. He wanted to comfort her and be there for here and win her hart over because now seemed to right timing for him. On the other side he couldn't let the old Draco stop from getting in his mind. He was disgusted how his true feelings were for the mud blood. One of the golden trio. He couldn't stand them.

For now he let the topic rest when he entered the great hall. Only one thing was on his mind. Lunch. My god what was he hungry. He saw Blaise sitting at the Slytherin table eating and went over to him. He was surprised that he was here but glad that he had someone to hang out with for the rest of the week.

'What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with your precious mother in Italy.' Draco half joked and sat opposite to Blaise.

Blaise laughed. 'Right, go to Italy and see my mom again. I see her enough as it is. Nah I rather stay here.' Draco smirked at him. Blaise never been had a tight relationship with his mother unlike he was with his mother Narcissa. Draco loaded his plate with food and began eating.

'So where were you this morning?' Blaise asked.

'Just walking around.' Draco responded. 'Why did you miss me.' He added dryly.

Blaise rolled his eyes. Always that big ego off his. 'I was just wondering. You weren't in the common room and since there isn't anything to do I was wondering where you could have been. And maybe you had something to do with Derek.'

Draco looked up from his plate when Blaise had mentioned Derek. 'What do you mean?'

'When I got here. Dumbledore took Derek to his office. Derek didn't want to go first but the old man said he had some explaining to do or else he would be expelled from Hogwarts without a proper questioning. Since I haven't seen you I thought maybe you had something to do with it. Derek was pissed off and mentioned your name.'

Draco let the information sink in. 'No, I got no idea.' Draco shook his head and there was a silence again. He hadn't thought of that before. There is going to be a trial. Derek was going to be punished for what he did. He didn't realize that until the moment Blaise spoke about Derek. If Slytherins were going to find out he ranted out one of his one peeps then surly people were going to be mad at him.

'He, what's wrong' Said Blaise when he saw his friend with a frown on his face thinking hard.  
'Nothing, Just thinking what I am going to do this week. But I am going. See ya later' Draco stood up and left without waiting for an answer.

Draco went to the library because of the lack of something better to do. He stopped to look who was coming around the corner. McGonagall and 2 muggles were talking in hushed voices as they were walking. While the 2 muggles were talking to McGonagall they were looking around amazed at what they saw. Which to Draco more confirmed that they were muggles and did not belong at Hogwarts. But that still didn't answer the question why there were muggles at Hogwarts.

As the threesome hurried to the moving stairs to catch it on time McGonagall quickly turned around. 'Dumbledore will expect you in 15 minutes at his office. Be there on time Draco.'  
With that being said McGonagall was on her way again with the 2 muggles. It hit Draco then that the 2 muggles most likely were Hermione's parents.

Draco looked at his wristwatch and decided he better go to Dumbledore's office now since he wanted to know why he wanted to talk to him. He hadn't done anything. To the contrary he helped a muggleborn. He should be praised by that action, Draco thought.

Draco saw Blaise bulling some first years in the short walk to Dumbledore's office. Draco smirked at Blaise and nodded to him. Draco continued to walk to Dumbledore´s office before Blaise could come over and ask where he was going. He didn't want to be questioned again.

Draco arrived 5 minutes early but knocked on the door anyway. No response. So he just stood there for another good 5 minutes. Finally Dumbledore arrived at his office.

'Ah Mr. Malfoy you are already ere, excellent.' Dumbledore turned to the door; 'Butter Bread.' And the door swung open. Dumbledore entered his office and mentioned Draco to follow him.  
'Come in, Come in.' Dumbledore said and sat behind his desk. Draco followed and sat opposite to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore smiled at Draco for a few seconds before he spoke. 'You're probably wondering why asked for this meeting.' Dumbledore didn't wait for a response and continued. 'You have the knowledge of the attempted rape of Ms. Granger by Mr. Glint. We don't know what has happened since Mr. Glint is not speaking and Ms. Granger is not awake yet I want to ask you what you've saw. We already were going to question you so it doesn't matter when it happens. So If you feel free you can tell me what you saw.'

Draco shifted in his seat. What was he supposed to say. He didn't want to rant out his friend. Derek is his friend maybe not a good friend but still a friend is a friend. On the other side he already ranted him out so what had he too loose.

Dumbledore coughed to get Draco´s attention. When Draco looked at him Dumbledore had raised his eyebrows at him and smiled all knowingly before he began his speech.  
´I know it's not very Slytherin to give one of your own in to higher authority but you have already said what he did. I think you already made a decision when you stopped Mr. Glint from doing a horrible crime to Ms. Granger. I can conclude from that, that you think it's wrong what he did and need punishment. And if you back out now the it will not look good for you either. I tell if your friends have any kind of decent then they will not frown upon you turning in Mr. Glint but frown upon him for doing such a horrible crime. With that being said please do tell what you have seen.'

Dumbledore's speech left Draco Dumbfounded. He was astounded how Dumbledore always knew what was going trough somebody's mind. Draco tried to hide his embarrassment of caring what people thought of his actions but he was sure that Dumbledore noticed his embarrassment.

Draco sighed and gave in and told what he had seen this morning. He told from the beginning how he heard a girl cry someone to stop and seeing Derek using magic to undress Hermione. To saying he wanted to have a little bit of fun with the mud blood. While Draco told all this Dumbledore wrote everything down on a parchment.

'That's everything I saw, sir.' Draco said when he told everything from what he seen. Draco hesitated for a second but added really quickly 'I saw 2 muggles with McGonagall a few minutes ago. I was wondering if they were Hermione's parents. There is nothing serious going on with Hermione to have her parents come over to Hogwarts.

'Yes, they are her parents. They are here to support their daughter and comfort her because of what happened to her. Ms. Granger is going to be alright. She will be released out of Madam Pomfrey's care tomorrow afternoon. Her parents will leave then too.' Dumbledore said and stood up. Draco followed Dumbledore to the door as he was talking. 'Now if you may excuse me I have some business to take care of. Thanks for your take on what happened this morning. Have a good day.'

With that Draco was again outside of Dumbledore's office.

**Auther's note: Please read an revieuw. :)**


End file.
